


You'll Do It With a Demon

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [116]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Season 10. Bottom!Dean/Top!Sam, minor Sam/Crowley… Dean accidentally walks in on Sam and Crowley and Crowley makes a hasty exit, leaving Sam sexually frustrated and Dean in despair. At first Dean believes Sam was raped or cursed only for Sam to reveal that it was a completely consensual agreement between he and Crowley. A way for Sam to let go of control for a while and keep Crowley busy. Win, win, right? An argument breaks out between the boys and fists start flying. Sam manages to pin Dean and chains him down, his need for release consuming him. So basically dub-con with, of course, Virgin!Dean and Experienced!Sam. Dub-con because Dean has been in love with Sam forever and Sam’s an idiot. It would be awesome if Dean tells Sam off during the forced intimacy and his words hit Sam to his very core, breaking him and filling Sam with remorse. Jealous!Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub elements, MoC</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do It With a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> i included bottom Sam because between Sam/Crowley, Sam is the bottom. Also omg guys i posted something finally

**Prompt** : Season 10. Bottom!Dean/Top!Sam, minor Sam/Crowley… Dean accidentally walks in on Sam and Crowley and Crowley makes a hasty exit, leaving Sam sexually frustrated and Dean in despair. At first Dean believes Sam was raped or cursed only for Sam to reveal that it was a completely consensual agreement between he and Crowley. A way for Sam to let go of control for a while and keep Crowley busy. Win, win, right? An argument breaks out between the boys and fists start flying. Sam manages to pin Dean and chains him down, his need for release consuming him. So basically dub-con with, of course, Virgin!Dean and Experienced!Sam. Dub-con because Dean has been in love with Sam forever and Sam’s an idiot. It would be awesome if Dean tells Sam off during the forced intimacy and his words hit Sam to his very core, breaking him and filling Sam with remorse. Jealous!Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub elements, MoC

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Sam and Crowley, connected by Crowley’s cock pumping in and out of Sam’s ass. His little brother was moaning wantonly as the King of Hell—the _King_ of _Hell_ , who had tried to kill them on multiple occasions—was fucking him. Dean had to stop this. Something was wrong, because there was no way that a normal, fully coherent Sam would have sex with Crowley.

“Sam?” Dean said hesitantly. “What the fuck is happening?”

Both men froze and their heads turned towards Dean. “Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “What the fuck are you doing here? You were supposed to be out for another hour!”

“I came back early to make a pie… what’s happening?” He turned to Crowley. “You asshole, what did you do to Sam? I swear, if you put some kind of curse on him!”

“I’m here of me own free will,” Sam growled. “So if you could excuse us…”

“Sam, don’t be silly!” Dean protested. “I’m not going to let this demon rape you–,”

“It’s not _rape_ dumbass!” Sam snapped.

“I’m just gonna…” Crowley waved at Dean and winked at Sam, “See you ‘round, Sammy.”

Dean growled. “Only I can call him tha–,” Crowley was gone before Dean could finish his sentence.

Dean turned to look at him and was surprised to see that Sam looked angry, not grateful. “What were you _thinking_?” Sam hissed.

“What was _I_ thinking?” Dean echoed. “What were _you_ thinking? The King of Hell had his dick up your ass!”

“Oh, _sorry_ ,” Sam drawled sarcastically. “I wanted to let control for a little bit! I research until my eyes burn, I do exactly as you want, and I _always_ have to be on my toes. I got to relax for a little bit and let someone else be the one in control. Except now I’m horny, alone, and pissed off!” He gestured at his erect dick. “How am I going to take care of this now?”

“Jerk off,” Dean suggested. “I don’t care. Just don’t let Crowley come near you again.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “You think you can always boss me around huh? You think that my job is to bend to your will. But guess what? That sex was _consensual_. And it case you didn’t notice, Crowley couldn’t go out and terrorize anyone when he was _here_ , screwing _me_. It worked for both of us. We were satisfied. Congrats on fucking that up!”

Dean’s hands balled into fists. It wasn’t fair. He’d loved Sam forever and would die for him in a second. But Sam went to Crowley when he wanted sex. Dean was right there, willing to fuck Sam whenever he wanted. It stung that Sam preferred some demon over Dean. He knew that being in love with Sam could lead to nothing good, but he didn’t know that he’d feel this crappy over it. His anger boiled over and he felt his fist fly out and connect with Sam’s cheek.

Sam stumbled back with wide eyes. His surprise quickly changed into rage and landed his own punch on Dean’s nose. He felt the bone crack and it started to bleed. Dammit. A broken nose was always a bitch.

Dean didn’t know the last time they’d fought like this, lashing out at each other with the intention to hurt and break bones. This was full out fighting, not just a teasing shove or a punch in the arm, and Dean didn’t know what to do. His instincts were screaming to stop hitting Sam and protect him at all costs, but he was so angry and he gave as soon as he got. Sam was bigger, however, and managed to shove Dean onto his back. The wind was knocked out of him and he couldn’t get up.

Sam was watching him but Dean didn’t know what to say. Sam’s dick was still hard and angry, just begging for attention. Dean would love to wrap his hand around it as his dick thrust into Sam. He wanted that so bad.

“You know what, Dean?” Sam hissed. “You’ve ruined this for me. But guess what? I’m still hard. And someone is going to take care of that.” He crowded Dean against the wall. “And since no one else is here, it looks like _you’re_ the lucky winner!”

Dean tried to escape but Sam boxed him in. The younger Winchester flipped Dean so he was pressed face first against the wall and ripped his pants off. “Sorry, _big brother._ But you screw me over, I screw you.” He chuckled. “Just until I get off. And if you’re good, maybe you’ll get off too.”

“Sam, stop–,” Dean tried. He wanted to have sex with Sam, definitely. He loved his brother. But he didn’t want it like this. He wanted Sam to be facing him and see love and trust in his eyes. He didn’t like the cold tone of Sam’s voice. There was no affection in this sex, just revenge. This wasn’t the Sammy Dean wanted to have sex with. “I don’t want this.”   
“You should have thought about that before you interrupted, you naughty boy,” Sam said. Dean’s ass was smooth and firm. Sam doubted anything had been in there before and he couldn’t wait to feel the pressure around his cock. Sam offered his finger to Dean. “Suck, or we do it dry.” He ignored the sad slump of his big brother’s shoulders and let Dean’s plump lips get Sam’s fingers wet. Those lips would probably feel amazing around his cock.

He yanked his fingers away from Dean, too impatient to wait anymore. Sam pressed his fingers against Dean’s hole until it allowed him to slide his fingers in. Dean clenched down, trying to block Sam out, so he said, “The more you resist, the more this will hurt. Because it is happening, big brother.”

Dean dropped his head against the wall. He didn’t understand why Sam enjoyed having Crowley’s dick in his ass. It didn’t feel good. It just hurt. The saliva wasn’t enough and Sam wasn’t exactly gentle fingering Dean open. Conflicting emotions rolled around in his stomach. On one hand, it was sex with Sam, the love of his life. On the other, sex with Sam wasn’t out of love. It was out of lust and anger on Sam’s part. He really couldn’t tell how he felt.

Something big and curved pressed against Dean’s ass. He knew what that was. “Sam, please,” Dean begged. “Please don’t do this!”

“Too late,” Sam taunted. He started to push his cock into Dean’s ass and he screamed. It was too big. Nothing that big was supposed to fit inside that hole and yet it didn’t stop.  “God you’re tight.”   
“ _Stop,”_ Dean pleaded. “I don’t want this!” Sam didn’t stop pushing and it was the first time Dean really grasped how huge Sam’s dick was. Sure, he’d seen it before but nothing revealed the size like having it shoved inside his almost dry ass. The pain didn’t stop when Sam was inside him, and when he started to move Dean bit his lip so hard he broke the skin. It hurt _terribly_. He almost wanted to call Crowley back so Sam would end this.

“You feel so good, Dean,” Sam groaned. “I bet you’ve never had anything up here before, have you?”

It obviously wasn’t a question Sam expected an answer to, so Dean kept his mouth shut and tried not to scream. Sam’s dick rubbed against the skin and Dean felt it chafing. There would probably be some blood there when Sam finally released him. “Sam!” Dean tried to fight and get away but Sam’s massive form crushed him against the wall and his body shuddered with pain. The more Sam’s dick shoved inside him, hammering his ass without attention to Dean’s wellbeing, the less energy Dean had to fight. Eventually he couldn’t do anything except slump against the wall and pray Sam would come soon.

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asked. “Why are you treating me like this?”  
“I was going to come tonight,” Sam growled. “I don’t care whose body I use.” He fucked in and out of Dean. His flaccid cock rubbed against the hard wall painfully.

“This isn’t you,” Dean groaned. “You’re better than this.”   
“You earned this,” Sam growled.

“I love you,” Dean choked out. “I just wish I’d known that this was the kind of person you are before I decided to love you so much.”

Sam stuttered to a halt. “Dean–,”   
“I wish I’d known that you weren’t as good as a person as I thought,” Dean continued. “You’ve disappointed me.”

Sam kept fucking Dean but it was more automatic than actually fueled by desire. Even when Sam came his head wasn’t fully aware of  the pleasure. He vaguely noticed Dean pushing him off and running down the hallway, come and blood on his thighs. _You’ve disappointed me_ , Dean had said. _I wish I’d known you weren’t as good as a person as I thought_. Sam looked at the wall where Dean’s sweaty handprints showed. “Fuck,” Sam muttered. “What did I _do_?”

*

Sam couldn’t sleep. He spent the whole night awake, berating himself and trying not to throw up. He couldn’t believe that he’d done that. He’d raped his brother, for god’s sake. Dean was the one person that Sam treasured above everyone else and he’d gone and probably ruined their entire relationship because he was thinking with his dick. Sam didn’t think he’d ever hated himself more.

He got up early to make breakfast and coffee just the way Dean liked it, but his brother never got up. When it was 6:00 Sam made dinner and wandered down to Dean’s bedroom. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. “Dean? I made dinner.”

Dean was curled up on his bed with a towel between his legs. He’d stopped bleeding a while ago, but he never had the energy to get up and shower. He felt dirty and violated by Sam, but he longed for his brother. As much as he made fun of Sam for being a girl, Dean loved it when Sam looked at up with the devotion and told him that he mattered and that he was important in the world. He wanted to go to Sam now so he could make everything better.

Sam’s soft voice told Dean he made dinner and Dean ached to open it and sit with Sam in front of the TV while they ate. “I’m sorry,” Sam murmured. His voice was laced with misery and remorse. “I don’t know why I—I can’t believe I did that. I’m never going to forgive myself for it and you shouldn’t really forgive me because I’m despicable but–,” He sniffed and Dean ached at the sadness in his voice. “I hope that maybe you could forgive me.”

Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up and went to open the door for Sam. The younger Winchester held a plate in his hands with a grilled cheese. His puppy dog eyes were out in full effect and sadness etched on his face. “Hey, Sam,” Dean greeted. Sam’s eyes were red either from tears or lack of sleep and Dean wanted to comfort him. He tried to shake himself out of his big brother mentality. This time _Sam_ had to do the comforting, because he was the one who fucked up.

“How, uh, how are you?” Sam asked. He winced after the words came out.

“I feel like I’ve been beaten up,” Dean said honestly. “Emotionally _and_ physically.”

Sam had a helpless look on his face. “I don’t know what to do,” He mumbled. “I fucked up big time. And you’re so disappointed in me now—which you should be. I just hope that someday you can love me again.”

Dean bit his lip. “I’ll always love you, Sam.”

Sam looked up hopefully. “Even though I…” He seemed to choke on his words. “Even though I raped you?”

Dean combed his hand through Sam’s soft hair and his brother’s eyes slid shut. “We can move past it, Sammy. It’ll take some time but…” Dean gently kissed Sam’s lips. “You and me against the world, right?”

Sam smiled softly against Dean’s lips. “Of course.” He relaxed into the kiss and Dean felt like he could breathe again. 

 


End file.
